Gila Monster Under My HQ
by ChrystalK114
Summary: When Kate finds a Gila Monster under a rock, will te Kratts be able to show her what Gilas are REALLY like?


**Okay! Hope you don't mind me borrowing Kate, Wk! This is dedicated to the most caring, funny, smart, and all around awesome person I will probably_ never_ (but wish I could!) meet: WKSF1. Happy Birthday, Wk! We love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts which belongs to Chris and Martin Kratt, I don't own Kate, who belongs to Wild Kratts Super Fan 1 and I don't own the Sonoran Desert, which belongs to...well, nobody! So...to sum up, I don't own anything...**

* * *

Kate Corcovado stepped out into the warm sun. The Sonoran Desert.

It was so wild. The hot, desert sun, the Saguaro cacti sitting on the horizon. The hot, dusty sand, and of course, all the wild animals! It looked like it hadn't been touched by human hands. Kate felt her curiosity pulling her out of the HQ.

She had been walking for a while, but now, she stopped to rest under a Saguaro cactus.

Then, she heard a disturbed, hissing noise. Kate looked down, and gasped in horror.

"A Gila Monster!" Kate whisper/yelled. Afraid to cross paths with the lizard again, she quickly called Koki.

* * *

"Incoming creature alert! Comin' from...right here; in the Sonoran Desert!" Koki announced,

"There's a Gila Monster under the this rock, and I'm scared." Kate said,

"A Gila Monster?!" Koki asked in horror,

"GILA MONSTERS?!" Both Martin and Chris asked, enthusiastically, popping into the picture,

"Yeah! He's right here under this rock, and he won't go away! What do I do?" Kate asked,

"Hang on, Kate!" Chris said,

"We'll be right there!" Martin confirmed,

"B-but...we were just leavin' the Sonoran Desert! We gotta get resupplied!" Koki protested. _'Can't we just pick up Kate and get outta here?!' Koki thought_

"Kate's afraid of a really cool creature! We've gotta straighten this out!" Martin said, "And plus, there's still a lot for us to learn about Gila Monsters!" Chris said,

Then, both Kratt bros jumped into the Creterra, and Martin drove away.

* * *

Zach stood in his dark black jet, replaying a tape of his daughter.

_'There's a Gila Monster under this rock, and I'm scared.'_

Zach replayed it again.

_'There's a Gila Monster under this rock and I'm scared.'_

Zach replayed it again. (Seriously, Zach? How many times are you gonna listen to that tape?!)

_'There's a Gila Monster under this rock and I'm scared.'_

"There's a Gila Monster under this rock and I'm scared!" Zach mimicked,

Then, he looked for Kate's location.

"Wha?! It's those daughter-stealing Wild Ratts! Hmm...let's see where they're going! Zachbots! Put a tail on 'em!" Zach demanded,

A Zachbot hovered over, took a fake lion tail, and taped it on the screen.

"I didn't mean literally! 'Put a tail on them' means 'follow them and spy on them'!" Zach corrected the bot.

* * *

"Daddy! Oji-Martin! Over here!" Kate called, waving her arms.

"Hey, Katherine! You okay?" Martin asked,

"Y-Yeah...but I'm glad you're here." Kate answered.

"Where's the Gila Monster?" Chris asked,

"R-right under there..." Kate said, pointing under the rock.

Both Kratts leaned down and stared at the lizard.

"Whoa!" they both said.

"I read that if they bite you, they won't let go until the sun goes down." Kate said,

"Well, it's true that Gila Monsters have a very powerful bite, and jaw strength like a power wrench, but even a Gila Monster doesn't hang on _all_ day." Chris said,

"There are a lot of misunderstanding and myths about Gila Monsters, and you're lucky enough to have found one, that you'll be able to see what they're really like!" Martin said.

"Ah-ha! Jaw strength like a power wrench? And Kate said that they won't let go until the sun goes down..." Zach gasped, "I've had another brilliant idea! I'll make a line of Gila Monster power wrenches and make millions!"

* * *

**There! Didn't get Zach's words right because I couldn't find the rest of it on YouTube...Sorry! You know the ending, but I'll update soon, anyway! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WKSF1! SORRY IT'S SO BADLY WRITTEN!**


End file.
